Reflexiones
by Esfinge
Summary: Viñetas variadas sobre diversos personajes, especialmente BrianJustin. Sin spoilers.


**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, yo sólo pongo mi trastornada mente al servicio de un fandom que no existe en español.

**NdA:** Estas viñetas las iba escribiendo según veía la serie, hace bastante tiempo. No sé si hay mucha coherencia entre ellas y creo que tiene algún fallo temporal, pero no es muy importante. Las subo todas juntas porque son fragmentos muy cortos.

Espero que os guste y sino, siempre me podéis flamear.

——

**Reflexiones**

Es domingo noche. El imparable thumba-thumba de Babylon invade los oídos, anima el ambiente y eleva el espíritu de todo gay dispuesto a pasarlo bien. A la una de la madrugada, pocos recuerdan que el día siguiente será lunes y tocará trabajar con una resaca de mil demonios. A fin de cuentas¿qué más da? Ahora es ahora y sobre mañana, ya se pensará mañana…

—¿Cariño? —la voz de Emmett suena aguda por encima de la música y Michael se gira para mirarle, desganado. No está de humor. —Llevas toda la noche observando esa copa y aún no has bailado.

—Muy observador, Em.

—Vale. ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? —bufa Ted sin interés.

Michael deja su vodka sobre la barra y los enfrenta, ligeramente cabreado por tanta insistencia.

—¿Por qué siempre deducís que, cuando algo en mi vida no va bien, tiene que tratarse de Brian?

Su voz suena irritada y ambos amigos se miran entre sí, alzando las cejas. Tras un instante de espera, la respuesta le golpea con toda la dureza que la verdad suele portar consigo.

—Es pura cuestión de estadística. Diría que un… —Ted se detiene, simulando calcular mentalmente— …un 97 de las veces puede considerarse casi como evidencia.

Emmett ríe escondiéndose tras su "cosmo" y trata de suavizar las cosas.

—Cielo, lo que el contable aquí presente insinúa es que…

—Lo he entendido, gracias.

Michael corta la inútil conversación con sequedad poco propia de él y regresa la vista al punto de la pista de Babylon en el que lleva posada prácticamente toda la noche. No se da cuenta (quizás ni le importa) pero sus amigos siguen su mirada hasta aterrizar sobre _ellos_.

—Oh.

Emmett suspira comprensivo, hace un gesto a Ted y ambos dejan de lado el tema de por qué Michael parece especialmente de mal humor ese día. A veces, una imagen habla más que mil palabras, y la escena de Brian bailando pegado al joven rubio, tocándole, besándole como si el mundo hubiera dejado de existir para él, es una imagen muy clara que no necesita explicaciones.

——

Han pasado casi dos años. Santo Cielo, _dos años_.

Y Michael sabe que pueden pasar otros dos y seguirá sin entenderlo. ¿Cómo demonios ha podido ocurrir? Cómo, cuando Brian es el ser más libre, despegado y displicente que el mundo gay ha visto jamás. Si Brian no sólo no se enamora sino que ni siquiera repite con los mismos tíos porque lo encuentra "aburrido"¿cómo rayos es posible que lleve tirándose al mismo crío desde hace dos malditos años y siga sin encontrarlo ni lo más mínimamente tedioso?

No lo comprendería ni aunque Justin Taylor fuese el hombre más guapo sobre la faz de la tierra. Y no lo es. A los ojos de Michael no es más que un bonito niño mimado, atosigante y acosador, que no deja a su mejor amigo en paz. Y sin embargo, aunque no le guste admitirlo, sabe que en el fondo debe de tener algo más, porque Brian no hace nada sin que le apetezca de verdad y, al parecer, follarse a Justin Taylor cada noche entra dentro de esa lista de "cosas apetecibles".

Podría preguntarse si tal vez esa repentina e inesperada adicción de su amigo pueda deberse a que el rubio es especialmente hábil en la cama, pero prefiere no hacerlo. Pensar en los dos de aquella manera le lleva a imágenes que intenta evitar a toda costa. Y de todas formas, lo considera improbable porque cuando Brian lo conoció, sólo era un virgen sin experiencia, así que es imposible que sea eso lo que lo hace tan especial.

Tras considerarlo en serio, resuelve que fueron las circunstancias las que los unieron. El ataque. No hay otra explicación. Brian se siente presionado, culpable por lo ocurrido aquella noche, y la forma de paliar esos sentimientos es hacerse cargo del crío, hacerle un hueco en su casa y en su vida. Darle lo que quiere, compensarle de alguna forma por algo de lo que, en realidad, no tiene culpa alguna.

_Sí, eso debe ser_. No hay otra explicación razonable al absurdo comportamiento de Brian Kinney. Y aún así, resulta patético.

—Disculpe, señor. ¿Ropa interior masculina?

La voz de una señora mayor lo saca de sus cavilaciones.

—Segunda planta —responde con la máxima educación y el mínimo interés.

Lleva demasiado tiempo trabajando en el "Big Q". Imagina que es un trabajo como otro cualquiera pero igualmente aburre. Aburre hacer siempre lo mismo. Y no sólo en el trabajo, toda su vida es así, una sucesión de hechos sin importancia que desaparecen de la memoria antes de haber sucedido.

La rutina lo está matando lentamente. Le agria el humor, le vuelve pesimista y sedentario y apático. Sabe que necesita renovarse, cambiar de rumbo, conocer a alguien, hacer algo emocionante consigo mismo… y rápido. Antes de que se vea con cuarenta años convertido en un huraño soltero, empleado de un gran almacén, con una existencia insulsa, sin riesgos, sin vida sexual, con un plan de pensiones y compartiendo piso con su madre. _Ugg._

**——**

Hay muchas formas de follar. Justin las conoce todas, o casi. Tiene un gran maestro, para qué negarlo.

Es lunes por la mañana y su turno en el Diner empieza a las nueve. Así que, mientras trata de sobrellevar como buenamente puede la resaca del fin de semana, su mente, aún dispersa, divaga sobre las distintas formas de follar. Ok, no es un tema profundo ni filosófico, pero no se puede pedir más a sí mismo dadas las circunstancias. Es eso o pasar el rato oyendo el segundo asalto entre Debbie y Michael, discutiendo sobre no tener vida propia o algo así… Ni lo sabe ni le quita el sueño, la verdad. Prefiere pensar en algo que le mantenga despierto, gracias.

En los casi dos años que lleva con Brian, compartiendo lo que Emmet cariñosamente llama "una no-relación", Justin ha visto y hecho casi de todo y con todo tipo de gente. Así que se considera notablemente experto en el sexo, aunque no sea por otra cosa, por todas las sesiones prácticas a las que ha asistido. De ahí que hace tiempo dedujera que hay básicamente dos formas de follar (con otro tío, por supuesto, pues su breve incursión en el mundo heterosexual es una experiencia perfectamente olvidable, gracias). Aún a riesgo de caer en la categoría "drama queen", Justin sólo puede distinguirlas por la cantidad de sentimiento que se emplea en ambos estilos.

La primera forma, que desde ese instante será bautizada como "estilo Brian", es intensa, salvaje, agresiva y normalmente urgente. Es un polvo de dimensiones bíblicas, feroz, donde el orgasmo se presenta brutal y arrollador, que te deja sin fuerzas de mantenerte en pie y con un gran WOW en el cerebro que eclipsa todo lo demás. Flipante, puramente Brian, simplemente la perfección sexual con la que todo gay sueña.

Y sin embargo, algo le falta. _Sentimiento_. (O eso cree Justin, que ya se ha autodeclarado una digna reina del drama, para que no haya dudas de ahí en adelante). Brian es un ser sensual, caliente, un follador nato. Es insuperable. Pero ignora deliberadamente los pequeños detalles propios de una relación de más de una noche y un par de polvos. Y eso, en ocasiones, resulta irritante. Porque, siendo sinceros¿qué diferencia perceptible existe entre un polvo con el tío bueno de turno y sus encuentros? Aparte de que con él lo hace más de una noche, ninguna.

Volviendo a la segunda forma de follar, la cual conoce bastante menos, se trata de algo más elaborado. Es la principal diferencia. No es un "te acorralo contra la pared y te empalo sin miramientos", existen los preliminares. Besos, caricias… Es tomarse una relación sexual como un procedimiento que requiere esmero, degustar los detalles, tomarse tiempo en conocer y saborear el otro cuerpo, buscar los puntos sensibles del amante, disfrutar cada gesto, cada gemido, cada estremecimiento que puedes suscitarle.

Por eso cree Justin que es cuestión de sentimiento. Porque el "estilo Brian" es comúnmente aplicable a todo el género, funciona con cada tío que posees y quizás por eso Kinney es considerado casi un dios. Porque ha elaborado su técnica de forma que le sirva con cada ser vivo follable y la ha perfeccionado al máximo. Y, aunque no puede negarle el mérito, Justin encuentra decepcionante verse sólo como "uno más", es irritante que tu amante, tu no-novio o como demonios quiera definirse el sujeto, se niegue persistentemente a mostrar algo de interés en conocer tus peculiaridades, tus gustos, a prestarte la atención merecida. Maldita sea, resulta frustrante…

— ¡¿Quieres dejar a Brian fuera de esto?!

El local ha quedado mudo en una fracción de segundo. Michael parece haber perdido _por fin_ los nervios. Porque, aunque Justin estima a Debbie como a una segunda madre, lo cierto es que puede llegar a ponerse verdaderamente densa y nadie la aguanta como el bueno de Mike (claro que es lo justo, para algo es su hijo).

—Me voy a trabajar, si has terminado. —Su voz suena hastiada, molesta. Antes de que Debbie pueda protestar, su hijo se ha esfumado ante la atenta mirada de todo el Diner.

El rubio sonríe para sí y termina de colocar los vasos que acaba de lavar. Mikey está, a todas luces, sufriendo una crisis nerviosa provocada por falta de sexo. Para que luego digan que follar no es importante.

**——**

Maldice los lunes. Maldice a Cynthia por traerle un montón de papeles para revisar. Maldice a Anita por la mezcla que le vende como Éxtasis y no es más que mierda que cocinan en una bañera de Tijuana. Maldice el mal tiempo y su dolor de cabeza porque le quitan aún más las ganas de venir a trabajar. Maldice a su madre… porque sí. De todas formas, da igual. Ella tiene a Dios de su parte, unas maldiciones del pecador de su hijo sólo la llevarán directa al Cielo el día que palme. Y él necesita alguien a quien maldecir, qué coño.

Claro que tampoco le faltan candidatos. Puestos a buscar, podría empezar por el idiota de su nuevo cliente, que no deja de atosigarle con llamadas a todas horas, histérico perdido porque la campaña se termine a tiempo. De nada sirve explicarle que todo está bajo control y que, por el amor de Dios, deje de hacerle perder el tiempo si de verdad quiere tener su maldita campaña en hora. Es inútil. Se lo tiraría para desgastarle un poco, pero para colmo el cabrón es hetero. _Mierda._ Le quita toda la diversión a esto de trabajar.

El teléfono suena y bufa antes de cogerlo, para seguir gruñendo después a Cynthia por el auricular.

—Más vale que sea importante. Y dime que no es Adams otra vez o me cortaré las venas. O mejor, te las cortaré a ti por pasármelo.

—Suelta el cortaplumas y ve preparando tu mejor cara de lameculos, Brown Athletics ha adelantado su cita. Viene hoy a mediodía. —Oye un "joder" al otro lado de la línea, pero no se amilana. Lleva años trabajando para Brian y ha cogido práctica para sonreír en cada uno de sus berrinches. Incluso, Dios la bendiga, le ha tomado cariño al capullo de su jefe. —Eso para luego, señor Kinney —le vacila. Y añade antes de ser fulminada por un Brian furioso—: Ah. Y Michael ha llamado. Tres veces. Tal vez deberías contestar o le tendremos aquí en plena reunión con Brown. Que tengas un buen día, jefe.

Brian cuelga el teléfono y suspira derrotado. Lo que le faltaba, el bueno de Mikey también se apunta a amargarle el día. Definitivamente necesita un polvo urgente o no aguantará hasta el mediodía.

——

—Sí, señor Wertshafter.

Ted deja pasar unos segundos para que su jefe termine de marcharse con paso renqueante antes de volver a coger el teléfono. Ya se ha convertido en costumbre hablar con Michael y Emmett por las mañanas, cada uno desde su trabajo, y la verdad es que ayuda a pasar el día sin morir de aburrimiento. Ayuda eso y las páginas porno, aunque no necesariamente por ese orden.

—Llevo toda la puta mañana intentando que me coja las llamadas —sigue protestando Michael, mientras reordena las cajas de papel higiénico sin mucho ímpetu.

—Estará liado —comenta Emmett, siempre optimista. —Ya sabes que es la época de nuevas campañas, estamos en plena temporada primavera-verano, hay que estar a la moda.

—¡Me da igual! Llevamos semanas sin vernos, joder.

—Mike, cariño, le viste ayer en Babylon y la noche anterior y…

—Me refiero a estar con él, no verle de lejos bailando con…

Gruñe y se hace un silencio tenso que ninguno se decide a romper. Michael por haber hablado demasiado, Emmett porque su tacto le impide tratar temas delicados y Ted, porque su atención hace rato abandonó la conversación para centrarse en cosas más estimulantes que oír el eterno drama de Mikey-abandonado-por-mi-mejor-amigo-Novotny.

Tras un rato, es Em quien rompe la pausa.

—Teddy¿quieres dejar de pajearte y participar en la conversación? Dejarme siempre las labores de consolación a mí es bastante rastrero.

—Yo que tú, dejaría de lado el tema de los consoladores si no quieres perderle por completo —sugiere Michael con una risa ahogada.

—¿Eh?

—Tarde —suspira Emmett dramáticamente.

Al siguiente instante, él y Michael se están riendo, cada cual en su pequeño mundo laboral, mientras Ted los ignora, ajeno por completo al hecho de que es el objeto de sus carcajadas. A quién le importa, en todo caso. Los tres se alegran a su manera¿no?

——

Está cabreado. Mucho. Lleva diez minutos llamando al loft y no obtiene respuesta. El maldito mocoso está de vacaciones, así que ¿dónde cojones se ha ido a meter? No le queda remedio, de modo que se salta sus propias reglas y le llama al móvil. Mientras el teléfono suena, amenaza con ponerse insoportable si el crío del demonio tiene la osadía de no contestarle. Vale que fue él mismo quien prohibió que Justin le llamara a su móvil, pero eso no viene al caso ahora.

—¿Sí?

—¿Dónde demonios estás?

Se arrepiente nada más hablar por haber sonado tan desesperado por encontrarle, más que nada porque al rubio no se le escapa ni uno de esos detalles. Tampoco éste.

—¿Me buscabas? —finge sorprenderse, el muy cabrón. Brian odia oírle tan satisfecho.

—No has contestado, Taylor.

—Estoy trabajando, _Kinney_. Te lo dije unas cuatro veces: estoy haciendo doble turno para ayudar a Deb este mes. Si me escucharas de vez en cuando mientras te hablo…

—Si lo hiciera, probablemente me dormiría antes de follarte, así que no te quejes —le corta, lo último que necesita esa mañana son reproches—. Dile a nuestra "homo" preferida que te tienes que marchar y mueve el culo hasta aquí. Ahora.

Antes de tener tiempo de preguntarle de qué coño va, Brian ya ha colgado, dejándolo medio sorprendido, medio molesto. Se plantea por un instante dejarle plantado, pero sólo dura eso: un instante. Vale, es un mierda ¿y qué? La posibilidad de un polvo con Brian en su despacho es infinitamente más atrayente que seguir sirviendo a tíos babosos que no dejan de mirarle el culo. Aunque las propinas sean excelentes.

**——**

Avanza a través de la empresa con paso suelto. Se la conoce mejor que su casa. Y el despacho de Brian, ni digamos. Ha decidido ceder a la desesperación de su amante, pero no piensa dejarlo pasar. Las cosas hay que negociarlas y si algo ha aprendido de Kinney, aparte de follar como una bestia, es a negociar. Cuando entra a la oficina, Brian está al teléfono. Entra y se pone cómodo, disfrutando de la evidente desesperación del jefe.

—Coño, Mikey, no me vengas con dramas. Claro que nos vemos, pero estoy ocupado… No, imposible… ¿Mañana por la tarde…? Sí, vale, pero traes tú los porros.

Cuando cuelga el auricular, suspira exageradamente y hunde la cabeza entre las manos.

—Dicen que el estrés acelera el envejecimiento¿lo sabías?

Alza una mirada llameante hacia el rostro del maldito rubio que se burla de su desgracia. Le repasa sin perder detalle y finalmente se pone en pie.

—Te has tomado tu tiempo, Taylor.

—Ajá. Incluso pensé en dejarte plantado —confiesa Justin sonriente y Brian alza una ceja, incrédulo—. Pero luego recordé que todo se puede negociar. Verás, Brian, tienes una forma de dirigirte a mí que hay que pulir bastante.

Kinney se ha quedado paralizado por un instante, incapaz de creerse la insolencia de aquel crío. Aunque no tarda en volver a la tarea de desabrocharle la camisa sin mucho cuidado. Cuando está a punto de quitársela, Justin le detiene con una mano.

—Vamos a negociar, señor Kinney.

—Vamos a follar, señor Taylor. Y no me cabrees.

—No es mi intención —sonríe el rubio, relamiéndose los labios—. Pero me has hecho venir de forma muy poco amable. Tienes que aprender modales.

—Estás a punto de salir volando de aquí de una patada en tu bonito culo. ¿Eres consciente de ello?

—Yo creo que no. Porque me deseas y Cynthia me ha dicho que no tienes mucho tiempo. Estás en desventaja, Bri. Así que cállate y escúchame. Quiero una recompensa por tu comportamiento de hoy. Si te niegas, no necesitarás darme una patada porque me iré yo solo. ¿Queda claro?

Brian suspira, se apoya contra la mesa y trata de contar hasta cien. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se ha confabulado para hacerle de este día un infierno?

—¿Qué quieres? —cede gruñendo mientras se cruza de brazos y alza una ceja, levemente interesado.

—Una cena —responde Justin al instante—. En un sitio caro. Algo con velas. Algo _romántico_.

Brian se echa a reír.

—¿Qué coño de hierba alucinógena te has fumado? Yo no hago esas cursiladas, lo sabes perfectamente.

Pero Justin no responde, igualmente plantado frente a él y los brazos cruzados. Parece esperar algo. Brian vuelve a bufar.

—Comida china. En casa.

—No me vale. Eso ya lo hacemos.

La respiración anormalmente acompasada de Kinney indica al rubio que está rozando el límite de la negociación.

—Me quedaré en casa toda la noche —refunfuña Brian sin poder creerse ni él mismo que esté cediendo. Justin sonríe a medias—. ¡Y pondré unas putas velas!. ¿Contento?

El rubio asiente, su rostro iluminándose en todo su esplendor. No por nada lo llaman _Sunshine_. Echa los brazos al cuello de Brian, dulce y sumiso. Le muerde ligeramente la oreja y susurra apenas un _te quiero_. Cuando vuelve a mirarle a los ojos, Brian ya no está enfadado. El moreno responde _yo también me quiero_, y acalla la risita que escapa de esos labios suaves con los suyos, preparado para darle al rubito una lección por atreverse a chantajearle.

Cena con velas¡por el amor de Dios!. ¿Hasta dónde le hará caer ese crío? Como siga permitiéndole meterse en su vida, acabará en traje de boda firmando invitaciones al convite. Ted y Emmett se reirán de él hasta el fin de los tiempos y Mikey se suicidará trágicamente ahorcado en el Big Q entre lencería femenina. Todo acompañado de música heroica de trompetas y timbales… Bueno, eso último sería digno de verse.

——

**NdA:** Algún review se agradecería. Comentarios, insultos, críticas o alabanzas a mi persona. ;) Nos vemos.


End file.
